


Dylmas《Soon》

by ReginaW



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	Dylmas《Soon》

“非常感谢你们能来参加这次采访，因为时间关系我们直接进入正题。我有一些问题想要问三位你觉得在拍摄TMR系列电影的过程中什么令你印象最深刻呢？Thomas先说吧！”  
采访现场，因为只有十分钟，记者正紧锣密鼓地想要向台上的演员们提问。  
“拍摄的整个过程事实上都令我非常难忘，TMR剧组是一个非常温暖欢乐的团体，何况我们还有Dylan这个开心果。”  
Thomas看向Dylan，对方却看着天花板发呆。Thomas觉得Dylan有点心不在焉的。他在采访过程中经常东张西望，手还在下面不安分地摸来摸去。  
“你怎么了…？”  
趁记者向红里脊发难，两人在一边偷偷咬耳朵。  
“没…没什么啊。我就是觉得有点无聊。”  
“无聊到要把手放到我兜里？”  
“……对啊。”  
对啊？Thomas挑了挑眉。这家伙一定有什么不对劲。  
“这个问题给Dylan。如果在Minho和Newt之间只能选择一个，你觉得你所饰演的Thomas会如何做出抉择呢？”  
Thomas侧过脸盯着Dylan，期待着他的回答。对方沉默了很久。  
“如果是我所饰演的Thomas，那么他可能谁都不会放弃，他就是这样的一个人。他是天生的领导者，他对于每一个人都很上心，不可能会放弃任何一个。但是如果对于我，我肯定是抛弃Minho选Newt。”  
记者似乎还不愿意放过Dylan，  
“介意跟我们说一下原因吗？”  
“因为Thomas身上的闪光点太多了，他有太多的优点。帅气、温暖、绅士。这家伙非常酷，你知道，就是那种气质。哦对，还有他的屁股。”  
“……我没有屁股。”  
“我就是想要，你的屁股。”  
Thomas等着Dylan经典的笑喷，但是这次他没有笑喷，一脸正经。

一天的采访结束后，大家都回到了酒店。路上Dylan 坐在车里一句话都没说，一直望向窗外。Thomas看不到他的脸，看不到他眼里的情绪。  
“你到底怎么了？”  
到了地方，Thomas拉住准备下车的Dylan问道。  
“没啊，我就是有点没休息好。”  
Dylan低着头不看Thomas。  
“你当我是瞎子吗看不出来你的不对劲？”  
“那你怎么看不出来我不舍得你走？”  
Dylan甩开Thomas拉着他的手，逃离似的下了车。Thomas看着自己被甩开的手，久久没有动作。

Dylan回到酒店，一下倒在床上。Thomas Brodie-Sangster，世界上最最最最差劲的男朋友。Dylan的拳头攥得紧紧的，对着自己蓬蓬的枕头捶打。  
“你走吧，你走，我再也不，再也不理你了。”  
“不理谁？”  
Dylan猛地回头，差点把脖子扭到。Thomas靠在门框上，歪着头一脸戏谑地看着他。  
“你想不理谁，霸王龙？”  
“你。”  
“你还背过去不面对我了？嗯？”  
“面对你使我生气。”  
Thomas几乎笑出声，他怎么能这么可爱。  
“转过来Dylan，我有东西给你。”  
Dylan不情愿地转过身，看向Thomas手中的…  
“What the heck？！Little Mix的黑胶碟！”  
Dylan从床上跳了起来，literally跳了起来。他正想给Thomas一个拥抱，但是好像突然想起来自己还在生气，于是生生停下了向Thomas扑去的动作。他恋恋不舍地看着Thomas手中的黑胶碟，深吸一口气仿佛在做什么重大决定。  
“你把它拿走吧我不想要。”  
“你到底在气什么？”  
“我在气什么？你看不出来吗霸王龙我在气你！TDC拍摄结束了，明天就是宣传期最后一天了。之后大家都要各奔东西忙于自己的事情！该死的你要回英国去我要回纽约。你知道伦敦跟纽约距离多远吗？6000公里！6000！”  
Dylan起身走向Thomas，每说一句话就走进一步，本来就隔得不远的两人此时几乎鼻尖相碰。  
“但是咱们还可以FaceTime啊……”  
“FaceTime？你要我隔着屏幕看到你的身影然后接受不能触碰你，不能亲吻你，不能抱着你入睡的现实吗？我觉得我做不到。”  
Dylan 垂下眼帘，Thomas觉得自己的爱人现在就像是一只受伤的小狗，令人无比想要安慰他。他抬起手抚上Dylan 的脸颊轻轻摩挲，眼神温柔如水。  
“我又何尝不需要忍受没有你在我身边的日子呢，但是咱们都有自己生活。不论是谁都无法一下子抛弃自己拥有的一切。或许再过几年咱们就会住在一起了，或许再过几年咱们就可以离开这里，过咱们向往的生活。但是不是现在。”  
Thomas吻上Dylan的唇，两人的唇瓣厮磨着，Dylan用力回吻着Thomas，直到Thomas大脑开始缺氧他才轻轻放开他。Dylan用鼻尖蹭着Thomas的，用近乎沙哑的声音问道。  
“几年才够…？我们要几年才能永远在一起？”  
“Soon.”

第二天，Thomas回伦敦的飞机比Dylan早，Dylan送他到机场。在别人都看不到的地方，两人十指一直紧紧地相扣。  
“每天都要给我打电话知道吗？”  
Dylan给了Thomas一个大大的拥抱，将脸埋在Thomas的颈窝里，想要把他的味道烙在心里。  
“知道了，不打电话，通视频。”

黄昏，Dylan也到了回纽约的时间。他从会员通道登上飞机，坐在自己窗边的位置，呆呆地盯着飞机巨大的机翼和水泥跑道。他感觉自己的心情就像那跑道，是灰色的。他一动不动的盯着，身边什么时候坐下了另一个人也不知道。  
“霸王龙，忘了给你这个。”  
Dylan 觉得自己一定是幻听了，转头却看到了Thomas灿烂的笑脸。  
“你不是，你明明，我…你怎么没走？？”  
“我决定跟你再多待几天，去看看你在片场跟我描述的你的世界，它听起来实在是太诱人了。”  
“你可以住我家！我会把你介绍给我所有的朋友！你还可以去骑机车，我知道有个地方………”  
Thomas看着自己的爱人兴奋地喋喋不休，黄昏的阳光透过小小的飞机窗照进来，Dylan的眼睛在阳光的照耀下更加明亮清澈。Soon，我们一起设想的未来一定会来到。


End file.
